Zootopia: Return of the Night Howlers
by Prince Sonic WindStriker
Summary: In an alternate world, Nick and Judy are Auror officers on a new case. However, 2 old enemies of the past rise from the ashes to meet their previous foes. Will the evil forces be pushed back down or will they succeed in their coordinated efforts to stop our heroes?
1. Love is Finally Forged

A/N: Today, I figured I'd write a WildeHopps fanfic with a bit of a "magical" flare if you catch my drift. This idea came to me when I was remembering how I could incorporate Patronuses into the world of Zootopia in coronation with their corresponding wizards. Turns out there was plenty to go with the theme of interspecies relationships in regards to this seeing as Ginny and Harry's patronuses were of different species so this is my take on how Nick and Judy would fit into the Wizarding World. There will be some plotpoints repeated from Zootopia but keep in mind this would all take place after the end of Zootopia when Nick is a cop, or in this case an Auror, and Chief Bogo ends up as Minister of Magic for the entirety of the city. Harry Potter character likenesses and names are owned by JK Rowling and Warner Bros and Zootopia characters owned by Disney Animation Studios

In the years following the second Wizarding War, two Aurors were world renown for their uncovering of former Minister of Magic and former Death Eater Dawn Bellwether's plot against predator mammals of Zootopia. The two were Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde. Judy was a Gray Rabbit with purple eyes. Her attire was that of a spellproof midriff vest over her blue shirt and her Auror Badge pinned on it as well. She also wore a pair of pants with kneepads. Nick was a Red Fox with green eyes. He wore an all blue uniform with a navy blue tie and his badge pinned on his right pocket. One day while working at the office, the Rabbit and Fox were having their usual breakfast of coffee and pumpkin pasties when a question came into the Red Fox's head. "Hey Carrots?" Nick asked in a playful tone as he called Judy by her nickname.

"Yes Nick?" Judy asked back, unsure if he had a playful tone on purpose or if he was being serious.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out some night and watch some Muggle movies." This caused the Gray Rabbit to blush slightly. She did love hanging over at Nick's place more than she let on. She nodded while still blushing but smiling too. Nick had found a way to circumvent magic into electrical energy to help run Muggle appliances he had bought. In a way, growing up in a Muggle family made him sort of dependent on the things. Judy could see why sometimes and she loved that uniqueness about him. Hell, it's one reason why she was secretly in love with him. Over the past centuries as mammals, both predator and prey, grew out of the savage ways, some started to mingle with other species. Take their boss Harry Potter, the famous Boy/Buck Who Lived as he was now married to a Mare who is a Quidditch Player. The famed Chosen One, his friends and family were shining examples on how interspecies relationships can work. Judy, of course, still kept her feelings hidden, not sure how others may see them.

"I would love to Nick," she said as she kept thinking of everything that's happened. Their former superior, Chief Bogo was now Minister of Magic after a few months of making sure things at Auror Precinct 1 were going to go smoothly with Harry in charge.

"Great. Want me to pick you up by car or broom?"

"We should go with car just to make sure we don't break the Article of Secrecy."

"Right, I keep forgetting that for some reason."

"Only because you were a Potion Pawpsicle seller for so long." She playfully nudged him in the ribs reminding him of his schemes on Muggles. His and Finnick's Potion Pawpsicle schemes were the talk of the town when it was a booming business. Nick, of course, had connections with the Muggle-Wizard Money Exchange group and they made a fortune. Of course, when Judy entered his life and he was roped into the investigation of the Night Howler incident, he no longer cared for it. All he could see for his future was him and Judy working together and eventually settling down with each other. Just then, a nearby Sneakoscope erupted into its whistling fit as it spun and lit up and winded up in the Sahara Square District on the map. Nick and Judy readied their wands. Nick's wand was made of Pine, the core was a Phoenix Feather and was about 12 ¾". Judy's was Hazel, the core was Dragon Heartstring and about 10 ½". "Ready to go make the world a better place again Nick?"

"Ready when you are Carrots." Nick kissed her on the cheek before they apparated to the scene. Judy couldn't help but blush as they arrived on the scene to see Duke Weaselton selling Muggle Artefacts to other Wizards. "Well, well, well, lookie who we have here Carrots. The Duke of Bootleg but it looks like he's moving up in the world." Nick was quick to gather up Duke's collection without breaking anything, including the pieces that were already sold while Judy got him and a full body suspension charm.

"Wilde, I thought we were on good terms man!" Duke yelled, thinking Nick could get him off the hook. "I helped you nab Bellwether."

"Yes, but misuse of Muggle Artefacts is a Article 2 violation there Dukey boy. You're gonna be serving some hard time in Azkaban." Just then, more Aurors, including the big Buck himself arrived.

"Good work you two," Harry said as he patted them both on the back. "You really do make Precinct 1 proud."

"Thank you sir," Judy said as she brought Duke over to the imposing Stag.

His green eyes were one of his best features since many told them they were the same shade as his mother's. He wore circular rimmed glasses, a Auror Chief's uniform and the famous lightning bolt scar sat between his antlers. He smiled as he turned to both of them before getting ready to take Duke away. "Take the rest of the week off you two. You deserve it. Consider it a vacation with pay."

"Come again sir?" Nick said, absolutely perplexed at Harry's statement.

"I said take the rest of the week off with pay Wilde."

"Thank you sir." Nick was still flabbergasted at Harry's generosity.

"Just don't do what I wouldn't." He gave them both a playful wink as he disapparated to Azkaban. Nick and Judy only stood there thinking that he might've figured out they had a thing for each other before they could tell the other.

"So… Wanna head over to my place Carrots?" Nick said, trying to break the tension. "We're not too far from it now. Only a few blocks."

"Sure…" Judy replied, trying to hide her blush but probably knew it was futile. Nick smiled as he held Judy close to him the whole way. He couldn't deny he felt she felt the same way about him as he did about her.

"Carrots, if Chief Potter can see how we feel about each other, why do you think we need to hide it?" This question was what gnawed at her head every night before going to sleep. She did love Nick but didn't know how he felt.

"It's just, I feel like we could face ridicule if we go through with it," She replied as she and Nick entered his home.

"There are plenty of interspecies couples out there Carrots."

"Yes but are any of them predator and prey?"

"I'll put it this way Fluff. If there isn't, then we'd be the first." He lightly picks up the Gray Rabbit bridal style and brings her into a kiss. Judy, finally accepting the fact that Nick is serious that he wants to give "them" a chance, melts into it and kisses him back with the same passion he was showing. They spend the rest of the night watching a science fiction series and making out every now and then, barely able to keep their paws off each other for too long before going into another snogging contest.

Meanwhile at Azkaban, a lone Ewe was looking at her Dark Mark tattoo on her arm and smiling. "I will get my revenge soon milord, as well as yours." Thunder crackled in the night sky as it illuminated her cell, showing her hiding a new wand in a cubby hole she made in her cell.

A/N: So, what did you guys think of this first chapter to this particular crossover? I had to redo some research in preparation on this due to not remembering certain patronuses and where the the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts falls into for the Wizarding Law. I couldn't really find the exact article Voilation so I just did Article 2 since it is still enhanced with Dark Magic but is less severe than the 3 unforgivable curses. Lemme know how this was. Kanto Harem Chronicles will continue soon, just need more time with brainstorming how to write Ash Vs Fergus. R&R so i can feel motivated to continue this


	2. Voldemort's Slow Return

A/N: Thought of this as the next chapter when imagining how to go about doing things. Anyway, Zootopia is owned by Disney and any likenesses of Harry Potter Characters are owned by JK Rowling

Harry woke up with a start, his forehead in searing pain he had not felt in nearly 24 years. He groaned as his hooved fingers covered his scar, the source of his pain. His most recent nightmare possibly correlated with why his scar was burning again. He dreamt that Bellwether found some way to resurrect Voldemort by this time mixing the Dark Lord's corpse with a draught of Night Howler serum which caused his body to be revitalized and once again wreak both the Muggle and Wizarding World. Ginny, his loving wife of many years, woke up to find him in that position. She had a ginger mane and a pale blonde coat that was the sum of her body. She reached out to him and wrapped her arms around him, her barely covered breasts pressing against his back. "I haven't seen you in this much pain since the last time Voldemort was alive sweetheart," the Mare said quietly. Ginny knew her voice was soothing to the Chosen One, which is why on some occasions she even sung him to sleep. "Something must be happening to make you clinch your forehead like that."

"I had a nightmare Ginny," Harry said quietly as he pressed back against her, loving how she felt on his skin while holding him. "It was about Bellwether and she found some way to bring him back using Night Howler Serum."

"Usually when you have a dream like that, it's a premonition. Remember back during the Tri-Wizard Tournament? "

"Yeah, and I think we need to be vigilant about how we go about telling the world."

"Should you alert those in the Auror Office?"

"Probably only Hopps and Wilde for now. If Bellwether is involved, then they know how we should best handle her."

The mare smiles as she kisses Harry's collarbone. She had recently been going into another estrus cycle and when she needed relief, the Buck of her life was there to satisfy her. Harry moaned as she played between his legs. "Then talk to them tomorrow. For now, you need to scratch my itch"

Harry smirked and chuckled at Ginny's mild yet obvious sexual innuendo. "Okay baby." The night when on for them as any other when Ginny was in her cycle.

*The next morning*

Reports started flooding in after a breakout at Azkaban the previous night. Among the prison escapees was none other than Dawn Bellwether. This had both Judy and Nick reasonably concerned seeing as Nick had to fake being hit by a Night Howler induced spell back when they caught her. Despite being on break, they were of course called in. Harry called them straight to his office. Once there, Judy and Nick saw Harry once again clutching his head near his scar's location. "Sir, are you alright?" Nick asked as they saw him.

"I'm fine Wilde," Harry said with much pain. Judy and Nick soon remembered how his scar would react.

"Has he returned?" Judy asked next.

"If he isn't yet, he soon will be. Bellwether has to be connected somehow."

"Want us to dig deeper?"

"That would be appreciated you two. I'm sorry to ask this of you since I did give you a week off with pay."

"Saving both worlds is much more important sir," Nick said with much courage and vigor in his voice. Judy couldn't help but smile at her Fox. _Her_ Fox. Somehow reminding herself that they were officially together also got her to blush. "Bellwether more or less tortured the livelihood of predators with her Night Howlers last time, Muggle and Magic folk alike. She cannot be allowed to do it again. Hell, I'd wager if she revives Voldemort that he'll find ways of making wands with Night Howler cores."

"Or force Olivander to do it," Judy interjected. Nick too looked at his Bunny as he smiled and blushed. "It'd make things much more gruesome and deadly than they have in the past"

"Agreed," Harry said as he handed them some new spellproof vests. "These are the newest versions of issued vests for you two. These will protect you from the Night Howler effects. Everyone's shipments from St Mungo's will be coming in soon seeing as the vests are embedded with Night Howler antidote in the fabric." Judy and Nick went to put them on and kissed each other after coming back from their respective locker rooms. Harry couldn't help but smile, seeing that his top two officers were finally admitting to themselves how they felt. To him, those in a work environment who have feelings for each other and are partners in some form or another makes it that much more stable as some of the tension between the co-workers can finally be put to rest. "Okay you two. I'm counting on both of you to bring in any former Death Eaters that may pose a threat." Nick and Judy nodded as they left.

"Did you enjoy those movies last night Carrots?" Nick asked as they were travelling from home to home of former Death Eaters to bring them in for questioning.

"Yeah," said Judy as she held Nick's arm to her body, just wanting to be close to him as they walked. "I never thought a space opera of all things would be so interesting to me. And don't get me started on how many races could use magic with little to no effort. That Fennec Fox mage was awesome too."

"Well now you know why I trust Finnick with everything."

"I'll never doubt him again." Judy's ears then drooped as she saw one of their arrest warrants. "N-nick?"

"What is it Carrots?" The bunny handed him the piece of parchment that made her ears droop. Nick had a stunned look. There on the page was Finnick's portrait. "Carrots, there has to be a mix up. Finnick couldn't be one of them."

"We got these directly from Harry himself Nick. Do you think I would joke about this?"

"No, it's just… he's my best friend. This is news to me."

"We need to bring him in Nick." Nick just nodded with a small tear forming in his eye. Judy wiped it away and kissed him. "Don't worry Slick. We will be gentle about it okay?"

Nick took a deep breath. "Okay Carrots, but if he so much as runs, I'm gonna bind him up so fast and check his arm to confirm." Judy nods at Nick as they knocked on the Fennec Fox's van door. Finnick opens it to see Judy and Nick there.

"Hey, how's Zootopia's Finest this morning?" Finnick asks smiling a bit.

"Well old friend a new case came up and we may need your help. Think you would mind joining us at HQ?"

"Anything for an old friend Nick." Finnick grabbed his wand just in case and the two Aurors understood why. Finnick was one of those mammals that was very cautious of those around him, even his closest friends. He had been betrayed by a lot of mammals. As they entered the Ministry of Magic, all 3 were eyed pretty badly. "What's with the looks Nick?"

"Just ignore them for now bud," Nick said as he gently guided Finnick to a nearby elevator. Judy set the destination for the Auror Office and they led the small Fox to the interrogation room. Finnick slowly got the message but didn't panic or try and fight back. He knew more than anything, despite the previous connection to any possible dark magic, Nick could and would get him out of this mess.

"Finnick," Judy started with a calm tone, trying to keep from hinting that both her and Nick were hurting from tricking him here. Finnick just sat there calm, already having 'Apology accepted' on his tongue at the ready. "We need to ask you some serious questions. A new threat is looming and we have warrants to gather up past Death Eaters for any intel they can give us."

Finnick sat there, smiling and leaning back. "Good thing you came when you did. I was gonna turn myself in." He readied himself for either one to bind him but when he noticed neither were raising their wands, he knew that we wasn't being locked up. "Okay, what do you two need?"

"Just need to know if Bellwether was part of those 'meetings' you went to after one of our days of hustling," Nick said as he and Judy looked relieved when Finnick showed that he was willing to talk.

"Yeah, she was there from time to time when Minister Lionheart wasn't pushing her around so much. Doug too come to think of it. Why? Is she connected to this threat?"

"More than you can imagine old friend."

"Bloody hell. What sort of leads do you have so far?"

"Well," Judy said as she handed Finnick a copy of this morning's _Daily Prophet_ and the front page read: **FIRST BREAKOUT IN YEARS** and the smaller text underneath read: **Prey fanatic former Minister Dawn Bellwether Escapes Azkaban After Rambling of Resurrecting the Dark Lord**. "Does that answer your question Finnick?"

"Geez Louise. I knew she was mental but this? This is a first for me."

"Do you remember what she said?"

"Back then I thought she was just spouting nonsense, but now I can see she meant it. She kept saying she found Voldemort's wand and she could draw his essence out to resurrect him and more or less make him her puppet to attack non-magical predators and also those predators that were 'M' status." Judy saw Nick flinch when Finnick said "'M' status" and she knew why. Nick was born into a poor Muggle family from what he told her months ago when investigating the Night Howler case and how at an early age got a letter to join Hogwarts. He nearly graduated but decided to drop out to help his mom as she was suffering from a sickness. Luckily, Nick had a potion to give her that healed her condition and she was happy for him. This potion was the basis for his and Finnick's Potion Pawpsicle business to ailing Muggle patients. There were good intentions, but it was still illegal in the Wizarding World to have that type of business and not pay taxes for said business. The "'M' Status" was Finnick's way of saying the political term for Mudblood. It hurt Judy to see Nick hurt like that. She reassuringly held and stroked his paw with hers to keep him from hurting more. He looked back at her and smiled.

"So this essence could be extracted from his wand?" Nick asked next.

"And Bellwether keeping the wand on her would ensure she could control him to do her bidding."

"Wow, this was great intel buddy. You are free to go."

"And Nick?"

"Yes?"

"Keep that Bunny close. She's a keeper and knows how to keep you calm." Nick just shook his head at Finnick as the small Fox left the interrogation room with a knowing smirk.

"Should we report our findings to Harry?" Judy asked Nick.

"I don't see why not," Nick replied. Just as they were about to leave, Nick heard a familiar screeching. "Ah, the Owl Post as arrived."

"Wonder who is being sent mail this late in the day." The letter fell on their desk and looked to be addressed to "Big Brother". Nick couldn't help but smile as he saw the handwriting.

"Looks like it's for me." Nick opened the envelope and pulled out the parchment. As he started reading it, he started tearing up. "My little brother passed his Auror Exams."

"Didn't know you had one Nick."

"Guess I never had the chance to talk about him. You see, my dad is an Arctic Fox and he is sort of in an on-and-off relationship with mother. The two kits of this relationship are myself and my little brother Sean. You see, I inherited my mom's fur color and my dad's eye color while Sean inherited dad's fur color and mom's eye color."

"How much older are you than you little brother?"

"He recently graduated Hogwarts if that gives you a clue."

"Nearly a 15-year gap between you two."

"Yeah but he knows I look out for him. But for him to become the second Fox of the Auror Office, man he's breaking new ground."

"Maybe he looks up to you that much."

"Maybe…" Judy noticed the tone in Nick's voice. She sensed a bit of worry in it.

"You okay?"

"Just worried he also did what I did before I joined the Auror Office. Remember me saying I did that since I was 12?"

"So it started in Hogwarts?"

"Yeah and I was much more advanced in potion making than my fellow second years." Nick chuckled remembering how much the rest of his classmates glared at him when Headmistress McGonagall suggested he just take seventh year potion studies. He ended up with the best grade, even then. "It was one of the first times I felt good at being clever."

"Well, it's one reason I asked you to be my partner Nick." She brought him in for a small snogging session that lasted about 30 seconds when they heard a cough. They were expecting Harry, but saw it was Benjamin Clawhauser. The chubby Cheetah had a happy and all-knowing look on his face.

"Oh, um, how long were standing there Ben?"

"Long enough to see you two kiss," Ben replied. They thought he was gonna gush and fanboy but he kept his composure.

"So, what do you need?" Judy asked.

"Oh right. Nick, there is an Arctic Fox at the front who says he's your brother but I-" Nick didn't wait for Ben to finish as he immediately bolted for the front desk. There he was. Arctic Fox, blue eyes, all black attire and wearing the suave expression inherited from their father.

"Sean?" Nick asked the Arctic Fox.

The Arctic Fox's ear twitched in Nick's direction. His face lit up with a huge smile. "BIG BROTHER!" Sean and Nick ran to each other and gave a loving embrace. Considering the two hadn't seen each other in ages, they started crying and holding each other tight. Ben and Judy entered the lobby. Ben was silently fanboying while it looked like Judy was gonna cry. Seeing the brothers reunite really hit her in the feels and she came up to them. Nick broke the hug.

"Sean, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Judy Hopps." Judy took the Arctic Fox's paw into her own and she smiled as they shook. She could've sworn she saw Sean quietly mouth "Big Sister" as he looked at her.

"It's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance Sean," Judy said as she let go of his paw.

"Nick talks a lot about you in his letters," said Sean.

"Oh? What has he said about me?"

"Well, he thinks you are the most beautiful and loving mammal he knows besides Mom for starters. He also says you have a nice a-AAAAAH!" The Arctic Fox yelped as his tail was pulled by his older brother.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT SEAN!" Nick yelled at the younger Fox as he was blushing.

"OKAY OKAY! LET GO!" Nick let go of his tail and sighed. Sean checked to see how badly it was pulled. After making sure he was okay, he turned his attention to Nick. "Big Bro, will you be doing the ceremony to induct me here?"

"Still have to ask the Chosen One about that." Sean's mouth was agape as he heard the words "Chosen One".

"THE Harry Potter is your boss?"

"Yes I am," came the familiar voice of the Buck in question. Sean shivered in both adoration and fear due to his sheer size. "You must be Sean Wilde. Good to meet another brilliant Fox who knows how to keep it lively here."

"Good to meet you too sir." The Arctic Fox shook Harry's hooved fingered paw.

"And to answer your query, yes, you big brother will be giving you your badge." Sean looked like he was gonna cry again. A few hours later, Nick was giving his speech to the new graduates of the Auror Academy. The speech started by him stating he wouldn't have made it as far as he did without Judy's push to go beyond the stereotype of a Fox being nothing more than a shifty, lying thief. The rest was just white noise to Judy and Sean as he went on. When it came time to pin the badge on Sean's uniform, Nick couldn't help but tear up as he saw both his parents there in the audience. They probably came there to see them both reunite and for making it as far as they have despite being Muggle-born. After salutes were exchanged, Judy followed Nick and Sean to their parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Wilde?" Judy spoke up as the elder Foxes were telling them they were so proud of both of them.

"Yes?" said the elderly Vixen as she turned around.

"I'm Judy Hopps, Nick's girlfriend and the one he mentioned in his speech." Judy shook paws with both the Vixen and elder Todd as they smiled.

"Please call us Mom and Dad Judy," said the elder Todd. "The way Nick talks about you makes it seem like he's already marked you." Judy looked to Nick in confusion which she only saw him with his paw on his face and Sean playfully nudging him. "To think that this beautiful young Doe could steal our oldest boy's heart." He kissed Judy's hand and it caused the bunny to giggle.

"I can see where Nick gets his charm from," She gave Nick a playful wink and it caused her fox to blush immediately. "And from what I hear of his mother he got his kindness from her."

"Yeah, Catharine always tried her hardest for our boys. Despite me not being in their lives much, it's good to see them become such powerful Wizards that Muggles like us can be proud to call our children."

"You did try your best when you could manage John," said the elder Vixen. "Our boys still turned out okay. And Judy?"

"Yes?" The Doe was pulled away from the others by the elder Vixen to stay out of earshot.

"You and he haven't yet, have you?"

Judy knew what Nick's mother was insinuating. "No, not yet. Last night when we confessed to each other, it only went as far as snogging and small gropes here and there. Nick was concerned he might hurt me."

"That's my Nicky alright. Did he tell you how he saved me?"

"Yes and he treats me like he might hurt me if he so much as braised a claw on me. Even last night when he groped me and I asked him to be rougher, he refused."

"He's just trying not to scare you dear. It's how he is."

"But what if I want him to be rough? I want him to ravage me like the prey I am." Little did both women know that Nick was close by, listening. When he heard Judy say that, he had an expression that matched that of his mom: complete and utter shock. "You wanna know how many times I've jilled off thinking of Nick ravaging me like a horny Todd that can't keep his paws off me? A lot, as in ever since I first met him after he hustled me to help him make the Potion Pawpsicles." This got Nick to get eyes the size of saucers. Did Judy want him that badly?

"Honey, I don't know what to tell you. You'll just have to find some way to convince him." As Nick secretly rejoined his father and brother, he smirked as he held the Carrot Pen that he and Judy used since the Night Howler case. He had a new way of hustling her.

A/N: Sorry of I'm cockblocking some of you again but I'm gonna stop here. *looks at the word count* Oh sweet cheese and crackers. The longest chapter I've done for any of my fanfics. Hope you guys and girls will have Kleenex ready for the next chapter


	3. The Engagement and Their First Time

A/N: Writing this pretty early in the morning. Felt like it was necessary. Inspiration for this chapter came from Koraru-San's comic on DeviantArt called The Mark. Anyway, Zootopia is owned by Disney Animation Studios and any Harry Potter Characters are originally owned by JK Rowling.

It had been a few days since Sean's graduation and Judy had decided to move out of her grungy apartment and go live with Nick. She had started sleeping with him in his, now their, bed and cuddled him, reflecting on what his mom had told her. Slowly, thoughts that she had nights before started flooding her little rabbit mind. Nick going savage, literally or figuratively she didn't give a damn, laying her on her back fucking her hard and deep, her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs doing the same around his waist. Unconsciously, her right paw started vigorously rubbing her virgin Bunny slit. It felt like it was on fire. Judy then realized something. She was starting to go into hormonal overdrive. She had to have Nick. She _needed_ him. She didn't care about his size either. She was horny, in love and her boyfriend needed to calm her down. She gently shook the sleeping Todd. "Nick, wake up please," she whispered, her voice dripping in agonizing need.

Nick slowly opened his eyes to see his beautiful Bunny looking extremely distressed. Seeing that look caused him to shoot up immediately. "Carrots, what's wrong sweetheart?" He asked his voice full of concern.

"Nick, I think I'm going into hormonal overdrive." Judy had a serious but lustful look about her.

Nick knew what she meant. "So, you need your handsome sly Fox's help huh?"

"Yes please Nick. And don't think of trying to ask for other Bucks to try and help me. The only cock that can satisfy me is yours."

This got Nick to fake a surprised expression, one that Judy couldn't detect he was faking. "B-but Judy, I'm so much bigger than you."

"Nick I have a bit of a confession to make first." She took a deep breath. "I am a virgin and the other night after you had fallen asleep, I got a sneak preview of what to expect." The Gray Rabbit blushed as she remembered how she had seen Nick pitch a tent in his pants as he slept. The memory of the thrill of getting caught that night as she unzipped his pants and got a good view of his big Fox cock and the way she drooled and finally let her imagination that night think back to Bellwether's capture and thinking how it could have gone which was the new basis of her "Savage Nick" fantasy.

"Y-you did?" The Gray Rabbit, _his_ Bunny, blushed and nodded. "Carrots, you know I could file for sexual harassment or hell even rape charges."

"Yeah, but I know you're not going to, are you?" Nick just shook his head. The Bunny smiled. "See? Even you can't live without me."

"You're right I couldn't." After his statement, Judy brought him in for a deep loving kiss and started using her foot to massage his crotch. Despite being covered only by his boxers, Nick could feel her soft foot pads rub his slowly emerging cock. He moaned loudly and kissed her more.

"You must be as horny as I am Nick."

"Your touch and smell is intoxicating."

"You wanna smell it from the source?" Nick was taken aback from Judy's rather lewd proposition.

"Y-you're absolutely sure you want this?"

"Nick, I wouldn't ask if I wasn't. As my boyfriend, _my_ Fox, you need to help me." Nick still faked his unsure demeanor, or was it even an act anymore? He couldn't tell because that same worry from the night they confessed began welling up again.

"But what if I hurt you?"

"I trust you well enough to know you won't."

Nick sighed in defeat. "Okay, you win."

He pulled out the Carrot Pen and hit the play button, and Judy's blush became more apparent as she heard her confession to his mom on Sean's graduation day. "But what if I want him to be rough? I want him to ravage me like the prey I am. You wanna know how many times I've jilled off thinking of Nick ravaging me like a horny Todd that can't keep his paws off me? A lot, as in ever since I first met him after he hustled me to help him make the Potion Pawpsicles."

Judy moaned in distress as she realized he just hustled her into confessing. "You heard all that?"

"Yes I did Fluff. Tell me something though honey, how much did those fantasies of yours change after you got your 'sneak peek'?"

"B-back to the day that we got Bellwether to confess to her role in the Night Howler scandal. You had actually gone savage but instead of trying to kill me, you raped me but I loved it _SO_ much that I didn't care if it was rape. I wanted it so badly after the first push."

Her Todd blushed deeply as he heard her confession. "Did you… imagine it hurting?"

"I rubbed my pussy as hard as I could to try simulating the pain but it just made it feel even better." Judy's scent got stronger and hit Nick's nose like a freight train. "I rubbed my pussy so hard that I came multiple times and even then I couldn't stop until I imagined you knotting me and cumming inside me."

"And we would've done this all in front of Bellwether in your fantasy?"

"Yes." Judy took one of her ears in her paws and stroked it in embarrassment. "She would have the biggest shocked look on her face as I would take the knot and beg for you to cum."

"W-whoa, didn't think you were _that_ dirty minded."

"What about you Nick?"

"Well, to be honest, I've never been with anyone either. Hard to believe, right?"

"So, there was no one before tonight?"

"Carrots, why are you thinking anything has happened yet?"

"Because I know it will." She pointed to his Fox cock, full mast and ready to use. "Look how needy you seem to be. Was my fantasy yours too or what?"

"M-maybe…" Her Todd just looked away but she just brought him in for a kiss. He kissed back and she proceeded to take off her pajamas. Nick did the same with his boxers as they relished in their lust filled kisses and gropes. Knowing Judy wanted him to be rough, he bore his claws and being real careful still, started groping the Doe underneath him.

"That's it Nick. Give in to your dormant savagery and mate this Bunny. Mark her!" Her moans were music to his ears but at the words of marking Judy, he stopped and she gave a disappointed groan.

"Judy, predators like me who mark the ones they mate with are kinda like property after being marked. Think of it as a way that males thousands of years ago marked their territories with piss. This will kinda be the same just without the watersports."

"You think I didn't do my research on this before tonight Nick? I know what it is. I want to be yours. I want to be _your_ territory, _your_ property. I want to only be with you for the rest of my life."

Nick smiled and kissed her again. "That's what I was hoping for Carrots." He pulled out a small box and inside was a silver ring with ancient Zootopian runes etched on it. "Judith Laverne Hopps, we've only been dating for about a week now but have known and loved each other for longer." He got off the bed and kneeled on the side, taking Judy's paw into his and she nearly started crying. "Will you marry me?"

Judy took the ring into her paws and slipped it onto her left middle finger. "All I gotta say to that Nicholas Piberius Wilde is, what took you so long?" They smiled and kissed more and soon, Judy was laying on her back, Nick digging his tongue deep into her virgin folds. Her moans once again seemed like a heavenly choir in his ears as he "ate" his Bunny. "Nick, suck on my clit too." He did just that and it got her to grind more on his muzzle. Her scent was getting so strong, he started growling. Judy wondered if her scent was like a natural Night Howler that was causing him to start going savage. Nick's licks became more precise, more vigorous and it caused Judy squeal and squirt onto his tongue. Her loving Todd lapped at her nectar and pulled away. Judy then saw it, the feral look in his eyes. He had started turning savage. "That's it Nick." She got up on all fours and turned her ass towards him, swaying it in a needy manner. "Come and mark your Doe as your property." Nick's ears twitched as he heard her command. He was still there for the most part and she knew this. The major sign was that he was slow on his approach and gentle as he grabbed her. Judy shivered as she discovered this is how it would be for the rest of her life with him but she didn't mind. The thought of such things caused her to cry a bit.

"Judy, are you okay?" It was Nick's voice. He had stopped being savage, fearing he might've hurt her.

"Just crying in joy at the prospect of you breeding me savagely every night we get in the mood. Knowing that you're still you by being gentle and cautious made me realize I can live out my biggest fantasy every night."

"Wanna know my biggest fantasy of you before we continue Carrots?"

"Shoot."

"Interrogation scenario. You walk in our bedroom in a sexualized version of your uniform, I'm handcuffed to the bed and blindfolded and slowly but surely you get confessions out of me through sexual acts and if I don't answer correctly or lie, you stop the act as a form of torture."

"Sounds fun to me Slick. Imagining you riling in sexual agony is getting me wet. Take one more good whiff of me and let's continue." Nick nodded as he went between Judy's legs, dug his nose deep into her sopping snatch, and growled, signaling his transformation back to savagery. "Now, mount and mark your Bunny." Nick wasted no time at the command and slowly entered her. His thick cock was about as big as her fist. She had been right to fist herself when jilling off all those times. She cringed as her hymen broke. "Don't you dare stop Nicholas Wilde! Stay savage and fuck me!" As if on command, she started feeling Nick pummel into her tight pussy. Judy moaned and drooled as Nick rutted her. "This is even better than my paws." Nick started wagging his tail, his savage mind happy that he was pleasing his mate for life. She started thinking how much of a canine his species _really_ was. "Nick, I want you to grab me by the scruff of my neck and pull gently. Make me feel like a real Vixen Bitch you'd think of breeding." He did just that, his mind superimposing an Arctic Vixen look to Judy. She moaned more, loving how in control of Nick she was. This got her to squirt early. "I want you to pound me until you bury that knot inside me."

This got a whine from Nick as if to say "Yes ma'am" in a savage way.

"Good boy Nick. Fuck your Doe until you impregnate her." The tone and the way she said it must've triggered Nick because he got rougher and faster with his thrusts. Judy could feel his knot slightly swell and kiss her vulva as he kept going. She reached back and played with his balls. "Come on Nick. Push it in sweetie." His knot slowly slid into her, locking him into her tight squeeze. She bit her lip in pain but brushed it off, not wanting Nick to come out of his savage state yet. He started grinding hard inside her. She played with his balls even more. "Cum for your Doe. Fill her with your life-giving seed sweetheart." As if on cue, Nick howled and Judy felt a torrent of warm liquid fill her womb. Her toes curled as she squirted for the last time that night. Due to her studies, Judy knew her and Nick would be stuck for a good 15 minutes to an hour.

"Y-you okay there Fluff?" Nick had once again come out of his savagery and lightly laid them on their side, kissing her gently as he did.

"Yes. Damn, that was incredible Nick. You don't know how long I wanted you to do that." Nick once again plays the recording on the Carrot Pen but he has a playful smile. She just giggles and kisses him deeply.

"Is being stuck to me for about 15 minutes to an hour gonna bother you?"

"Why would being tied to my fiancée bother me?"

"Fair point Carrots." Judy snuggled her back into Nick's chest, sighs and holds his right paw with her ringed one.

"Love you Nick."

"Love you too Carrots." He brings her ringed paw to his muzzle before kissing it and spooning her.

"Hope you can handle this every night."

"Only if you can promise to let me know when you're hurt. I would never wanna intentionally harm you my Carrot Cake."

"Nick, I practiced with my paw before. I can handle it. Guess you never did take sex ed before going to Hogwarts huh?"

"Not that I recall Carrots. The Muggle schools did it around the time we would be required to start at Hogwarts. What little I did know was of the Vixen anatomy. Mom told me of other species and how things worked for them but I was never really told much in the prey department."

"Well, Bunny Does can be 'in the mood' at any given time after turning 16 and accept any size that they come across."

"Ah, so that's why you weren't worried?"

"Yes."

"Wish you would've told me sooner."

"Just wanted to make sure you wanted it too Slick." Judy started feeling the knot slowly deflate. "You almost ready to pull out?"

"Yeah." Nick slowly pulled out of Judy, making her moan as she started feeling less full and disappointed of that feeling. "Don't worry Fluff, we can do it again tomorrow night after work okay?"

"Okay Nick. Just love feeling it inside me already."

"Addicted to my cock already?"

"Yes."

"Geez Carrots. For a virgin, you don't sound like a typical female one."

"Only because your cock feels so good inside me my Handsome Todd."

"Your pussy is my first and only one and I will stretch it every night if that's what you want my Beautiful Doe."

"So much yes…" She turned around and passionately kissed Nick as they both drifted off to sleep, Judy snuggling into his chest as his arms held her to him.

Meanwhile, far away near the outskirts of the Rainforest District, Bellwether was making the Night Howler Serum in a cauldron while hiding in a dilapidated cabin. She dipped Voldemort's bonelike wand into the cauldron and soon it started convulsing. The cauldron exploded but the fragments became smoky. In the middle of the smoke was a creature that looked like an evolved snake with legs and arms. The smoke started covering the creature like a cloak. Bellwether hid his wand before he started opening his eyes and brandished one with a Night Howler core to be ready for him. "Welcome back milord," Bellwether said as she bowed and handed him his new wand.

"So, you are the one who brought me back?" Voldemort said in parseltongue but it seemed like Bellwether knew the language too as she answered in kind.

"Yes milord." Voldemort took the new wand without suspicion that she had his old one. She stood back up allowed him to touch her Mark with it. It created the Dark Mark in the sky and it brought all the other Death Eaters that had escaped and gone into hiding to come to them.

"It is time to bring the predators to their knees, and kill Harry Potter in the process."

A/N: Man I swear I haven't been this passionate about writing a fanfics in a long time. Seeing as this has over 2500 words, it makes me realize how much I love both Zootopia and Harry Potter. For those of you who yiffed, clean your keyboards and tell me what more you wanna see of Nick and Judy when they 'get down to business'. ;)


	4. Attacked at Bunnyburrow

A/N: Once again coming to you guys late at night while posting Sorcerer's Stone Part 1 on my YouTube Channel. In this chapter, Judy brings Nick to Bunnyburrow to meet her parents. Zootopia is owned by Disney Animation Studios and Harry Potter and their associated characters are owned by JK Rowling.

As Nick and Judy boarded the tram heading to Bunnyborrow, they were escorted by Harry's best friend who was a Rottweiler named Ron Weasley. He had a tuft of ginger hair much like his sister Ginny's mane and he was a bit on the chubby side. After boarding the tram, he saluted them and left. Nick was a bit nervous. Judy could see it in his face. "Nick," she said gently. "Are you okay?"

"J-just kinda nervous of how your parents will react with my scent on you Carrots," Nick said as he nervously swallowed imagining the worst case scenario.

"I'm surprised that it can stick onto me even after a shower."

"Told you it was a permanent thing Carrots. Hell, I'm just as surprised you marked me right back."

"Yeah that surprised me too." Nick blushed at her statement, happy that they were in a private part of the tram to where no one could hear them.

"Are you sure you wanted it though Judy? I don't want you regretting it later."

"Nick, I will never _ever_ regret what we did last night. This ring is proof that I want everything you can give me. Remember Gazelle's song 'Try Everything'?"

"How could I forget? You have us play it on the phonograph every chance we get."

"Well, this is my other way of trying everything." She pulled Nick in for a kiss as their stop neared. Nick kissed Judy back then got their belongings. "Everything will be fine." As they exited the tram onto Bunnyborrow Station's platform, they were greeted by Judy's folks. Stu and Bonnie were front and center while Judy's 275 siblings were next to them. They all went and hugged the two, Nick getting most of the admiration of Judy's siblings. "Mom, Dad, put your wands away. Nick isn't gonna hurt them. Besides don't you work with Gideon now?" Her parents did as their daughter asked and stowed their wands in their Muggle garbs. Their noses twitched as they could smell Nick's scent on her.

"Bonbon, Judy's been marked by the Fox," Stu quietly whispered.

"That's not all Stu," Bonnie whispered back to her husband. "Look at her left paw." The elder Bunnies surveyed her hand more and saw the silver engagement ring with ancient Zootopian Runes. "Judy, is he-"

"Yes he is Mom," Judy said smiling, blushing and holding her ringed hand to her face. The deep love she felt for her Todd was apparent to the elder Bunnies. Meanwhile, Nick was playing with Judy's siblings as best as he could. They were all giggling and laughing as he played with them. The other 3 Bunnies looked over and saw it. Judy smiled, imagining how he would play with their future kits. Stu and Bonnie were shocked on how he was being gentle with each one of the younglings of the 275 Bunnies that were swarming him.

"How long now?"

"We've been dating a week but we've been harboring feelings for each other ever since the Night Howler incident. I didn't wanna alarm you guys with this after he just got his badge. All I could ask him was what took him so long."

"Well," Stu started. "How will you two, you know?"

"Dad, you said yourself he marked me so I was able to take him, even when he went savage."

"HE WENT SAVAGE AND RAPED YOU?!" This got the other Bunnies and Nick to look their way with a surprised look.

"No he didn't. He was still as gentle as he would be without my scent acting as a natural Night Howler trigger." The elder Bunnies looked confusingly at their daughter. "I don't know how to explain it Dad but I think he has enough of my scent in his memories to prevent himself from tearing me apart. That or his deep love for me is what keeps me safe when he goes that way."

"What about your Uncle Terry?" Bonnie asked.

"Mom, it could be different when it comes to actual lovers."

"Okay okay, we're just concerned of your well being sweetheart."

"Guys, he is kind and loving. You saw it with my younger siblings." Nick had resumed playing with the younglings. They were once again giggling and hanging off his arms and tail.

"Guys, I'm kinda getting tired," Nick said as he slowly made his way to his fiancée and her parents. The younglings awed in disappointment. "Mr. and Mrs. Hopps, Nick Wilde."

"G-good to meet you properly Nick," Bonnie said as she and Stu warily shook his paw. Nick's own cobalt steel ring with Zootopian Runes was on his left paw.

"What do you plan on doing with my daughter?" Stu asked in a harsh tone. Bonnie elbowed the Brown Bunny getting a painful groan out of him.

"Looks like you not only got your beauty from your Mom," Nick whispered to Judy. "But her strength too."

"Thanks Nick," Judy whispered back, all while blushing.

"Forgive my husband Nick," Bonnie said apologetically. "He just doesn't trust Foxes all that much."

"Well," Nick said. "To answer his question with the sincerity of my heart, I plan on loving and protecting her for the rest of my days."

"That's all either of us can ask for, right Stu?" Bonnie elbowed him again and he begrudgingly nodded. Nick could understand why Stu was so uptight. Judy was his little girl but she grew up and wanted something more than being a Carrot Farmer to help the nearby Muggle community. Nick spotted the morning edition of the _Daily Prophet_ and saw the headline. **DARK MARK OVER RAINFOREST DISTRICT** and just below that read: **Possible Connection to Bellwether Rears its Ugly Head in a Terrifying Familiar Form**. Just below it was a picture of the mark of Voldemort and his followers.

"Carrots?" Nick shows the paper to Judy and she sighs.

"We can't take a vacation with this happening Nick."

"Chief Potter's orders Carrots. We need the time off anyway."

"Nick…" The Todd could tell his beautiful Doe was under a lot of stress, possibly worried about the possibility of the entire Hopps clan being attacked by Death Eaters.

"Judy, we'll protect them together." Nick held Judy close and kissed her, trying to relax her. He could feel the Doe's body go limp as she kissed her Todd back. Just then, Death Eaters showed up and the most of the Hopps Family started to run. Stu, Bonnie and a few of the siblings old enough to use Magic outside of Hogwarts brandished their wands. Nick and Judy did the same as they secretly wore their spellproof vests laced with Night Howler Antidote under their clothes. "What do you want?" Nick could see most of the Death Eaters of the group were Sheep and they were mixed in with a few other prey species.

"We only want you predator," commented one of the Sheep whom Nick recognized as Doug.

"You! You're the one who targeted all those predators last time!"

"I'm so pleased you remembered me." Doug made a gesture with his head and one of the other Death Eaters grabbed Judy. "Now, what should we do about this little Bunny?"

"Hey Doug," said the Death Eater holding Judy captive. "Smells like this Fox got his paws on this Bunny."

"Oh really?" Doug then just realized his biggest fuck up. "Woolter let her go quick!"

"Why?" Woolter then heard a low growl as they looked back at Nick. His eyes were that of someone hit with a spell from a Night Howler Wand. This was Nick going full on savage. He was going to protect his lifemate. "Oh shit…" Nick jumped at Woolter and was able to knock Judy out of his arms. Judy quickly grabbed her wand and pulled Nick back with a variation of Accio and held onto him as she talked to calm him down.

"Nick, it's Carrots," Judy said in her relaxing voice. "I'm okay. You need to calm down sweetheart." Nick's ears picked up on her voice and he turned to face her. Nick let out a soft whimper as he rubbed against her as if asking to be petted. Judy did so and Nick slowly started coming back to his senses. He picked up his wand and aimed it at the Death Eaters. "I suggest you all leave and tell Bellwether to watch herself because if anyone tries messing with me, Nick won't hesitate to sick his fangs into their neck." They all nodded and disapparated into the sky in big clouds of smoke. Nick had a downtrodden look. "You okay sweetie?"

"No," Nick replied quietly. "Your parents just saw me go savage Judy."

"You were only doing so to protect me. Remember, I did my research before last night happened."

"You always were a stickler for books Carrots."

"Well that was something else," Stu said as he approached his daughter and her fiancée. "Nick, it looks like my worries about your intentions were misplaced. I sincerely apologize."

"Well I know if we have a daughter, I may just end up doing the same."

"About that. How do you think you guys will conceive when your biology is completely different?"

"Look at Chief Potter and his wife," Judy said to her dad. "They have 3 kids of their own and Albus is in his fifth year at Hogwarts right now."

"I see. So you're saying it is possible?"

"Things have been strange before Dad. This is just a walk in the park for us."

"Do you think you'll be able to handle his child though Jude?"

"Dad, I swear you worry too much."

"That's his job Fluff," Nick said as he kissed her neck.

"No necking until later mister." Nick playfully whimpered as if he were still savage. Judy just shook her head and playfully booped him on the nose. "I promise Nicky."

"If you say so Carrots." Judy, Nick, Bonnie, Stu and the of age siblings started towards the family farm as the sun sets.

Meanwhile in a covert area of Tundratown, Doug and his Death Eater legion returned to their hideout where Bellwether and Voldemort were awaiting their report. "Milord, we barely escaped with our lives," Doug informed them with a scared look on their faces. "The predator went savage and attacked us when we tried harming his prey lifemate."

"Prey lifemate?" Voldemort sneered, not believing them. "That isn't remotely possible. There can never be something like that happening."

"Milord," Woolter piped up as he warily approached. "I could smell that Fox's strong scent on the Rabbit. The fact that it was remotely possible is irrelevant."

"You said that the predator was a Fox," Bellwether interrupted. "And the prey was a Rabbit?"

"Yes ma'am. They looked like the same ones who ruined the labs."

"Judy Hopps. She was always different from everyone else. To think she would fall in love with a Fox and on top of that have him mark her is unprecedented. This will make things harder."

"How so Bellwether?"

"Foxes are very territorial. Even if you get about a foot near their mates and you aren't a friend, they will jump you immediately."

"Could we use this to our advantage?" Voldemort asked.

"Judy more than likely has us all blacklisted and ready to be tracked down milord. No matter what we do, they have means to counteract. Even Avada Kadavra is now as useless as a Patronous being used when there is no Dementors around."

"How is that even possible?"

"It seems someone found a perfect way to counter it with a potion that shields the body from it. One sip and you're protected for life."

"So we have to resort to Muggle means of killing them?" Bellwether nodded and it caused the Dark Lord to go into a fit of unbridled rage akin to going savage, whipping his serpentine body everywhere. Voldemort now realized his mortal enemy was invulnerable to the Killing Curse. "How can we go about doing so?"

"Leave that to me milord." Bellwether smiled as she began making plans to kill not only Judy and Nick, but Harry as well.

A/N: The whole Avada Kadavra counterpotion is completely my own canonized way of stopping the Killing Curse. This is done for 2 big reasons. The story would end too quickly if it wasn't thought up by me and would be a good plot thread to have the Death Eaters go to the source to destroy it. Who might've invented it you ask? You guys will find out next time. Also, how did you like me writing Nick going savage? Should there be more moments like this for Nick and Judy? Let me know in the reviews.


	5. Bellwether's Legion Eliminated

A/N: Finally getting back to this. Love how my beloved Emily Stone has inspired this story so much. As usual, JK Rowling owns anything Harry Potter and Disney owns anything Zootopia

After their vacation was over, it was time for 2 of Zootopia's finest to get back on the Dark Lord case. Nick was really putting his heart into tracking down Bellwether and her group of Death Eaters as well as their master, Lord Voldemort. Judy was somewhat slow on the upkeep. Most mornings were involving her getting out of bed and vomiting. She also started having very unusual eating habits. One day, she even asked Nick to get her a Bug Burger at McDonhorn's on their lunch break. This brought Nick to realize something. One night when Judy had fallen asleep, he snuck out and bought a pregnancy test for her to use. After he put it in the bathroom for her, his phone went off. Yeah, he made sure everyone in the Auror Office could use a phone, a prospect Harry didn't turn down. He knew it was the fastest way to call anyone in. He saw it was Ben calling due to the picture on it being of the chubby Cheetah. "Yeah Claw, what's the 411?" Nick asked quietly as to not wake his sleeping Bunny.

"Nick, we have a break in the case. Bellwether sent a Howler to the office to challenge you to a duel. She said she'd be at 11th and Main."

"Okay, I'll head that way." Nick wrote a quick note for Judy before he disapparated to the location. He also told Ben before he hung up to send for backup. "Bellwether, I've come. This is your only chance to surrender."

"I don't think so Fox," Bellwether said as she stepped out of the shadows, holding one of the Night Howler Wands in her clove fingered hands. Nick knew he needed to be careful. He could see many Death Eaters, again mostly prey species, surrounding the entire battlefield. They all had their wands drawn. "I got to say, I never expected the creator of the counterpotion to the Killing Curse would so willingly enter this area."

"You really think I created that?"

"Word on the street is you created some sort of potion with miraculous powers to heal any ailment. Does it not include ingredients to counteract the Killing Curse?"

"No and even then, it was mostly made for mother's health after my little brother was born. After she gave birth, she grew deftly ill and I dropped out of Hogwarts just as I was gonna enter my sixth year. I couldn't leave her like that."

"Yet the potion you made was well beyond the talents of a fifth year student. Tell me, what level of Potions were you?"

"Oh by second year I was already done with Potions. The rest was put towards other areas such as learning to apparate early."

"You must be kidding."

"You could look at my records if you don't believe me."

"But then if you didn't make it, who did?"

"Like I'd tell you."

"I was hoping you'd say that. _Imperio!_ " Bellwether fired the Unforgivable Curse at Nick but he evaded it by silently casting the Rebound Charm. Nick hid somewhere where not even prey could find him. "Find that Vulpine now!" Bellwether sounded pissed but knew it was only a matter of time before the others got there. Nowadays, casting an Unforgivable Curse was an automatic homing beacon on the conjurer's location.

"Dammit." Nick felt his phone vibrate as he took it out of his pocket. His heart sank as he saw that it was his Bunny calling. This wasn't a good time to answer but he couldn't just ignore the call. He answered with a whispering voice. "Now isn't a good time Carrots."

"Ben filled me in Nick," he heard Judy say on the other end. "I'm on my way over there now."

"No! Don't come here Judy! It's too dangerous for you right now!" He still said this in a hushed tone.

"Nick we're in this together remember?"

"Did you take the test?"

"What?"

"There's a pregnancy test in the bathroom. Take it. I think you may be pregnant given the fact you've puked almost every morning you wake up and your unusual eating habits. I mean, you really wanted a Bug Burger Carrots?"

"Fine, I see your point. Even if it is positive, I'm coming over there to cover that cute Fox butt of yours mister."

"Judy, please don't come here."

"I'm coming whether you like it or not." With that, the line cut and Nick got a sound signifying that the call ended. When Nick turned his attention to the sounds outside his hiding place, he found it to have multiple mammals yelling and he recognized the voices. They were most of his coworkers and they were apprehending the Death Eaters in the area.

Then he heard Harry's voice. "We need to find Bellwether." Nick took this as a sign that the coast was clear. Just then he felt a wand pressed against his throat.

"Looks like I hunted for and found a Fox." He knew the voice.

"Bellwether," Nick uttered.

"That's right you Fox bastard. I hold all the keys now." The sheep forced Nick to walk up to the rest of his squadmates as a hostage. When Sean saw his brother like this, he raised his wand towards Bellwether.

"Put the wand down and step away from my big brother," Sean spoke bravely.

"Oh, is that Arctic Fox really your brother?" Nick could only nod, partially scared of what may happened. "Well then." She once again used Imperio but this time it was point blank. "I order you to kill him." Nick was in savage mode and he had murder in his eyes as he looked at Sean. He started running at Sean and the rookie Arctic Fox still had his wand drawn, this time pointed at his own brother. He wasn't scared because he knew this wasn't Nick. Bellwether was controlling him with the Imperius Curse and thus wasn't logically him. Mix in with the fact that he was hit with the Night Howler Wand and it's a recipe for disaster for everyone there. As if on cue, Judy apparated right in front of her Fox. Seeing him like this made her know what to do.

"Nick, fight off the Night Howler effect sweetie," she said as she cupped his face and attempted to kiss him. The kiss was interrupted when Bellwether hit Judy with the Cruciatus Curse. Due to Nick being savage, the others were originally keeping their attention on him so they didn't see it happen until it was too late. Seeing his lifemate whither in pain got him to whirl his attention to the assailant. Bellwether tried once again to control him but it proved ineffective.

"Well, aren't you a freak of nature you prey chaser." Nick began to charge, but Bellwether disapparated into the night. After she vanished, Nick yipped angrily as if to call her a coward.

He soon felt the familiar gentle touch of paws he knew belonged to Judy. "Nick, we'll get her next time." Judy felt the savage Fox relax at her words as he tried kissing her by licking her face. Judy giggled at his efforts and licked right back, wanting Nick to know that she loved him too. She saw the savagery leave his eyes as he slowly returned to normal. "Now that you're back to your normal self, time for the good news sweetie. You were right. I'm pregnant."

"W-what?" Nick said, flabbergasted at this news.

"I'm gonna have your baby Nick." Nick saw the Doe get tears of joy in her eyes and she gripped him into a hug that was real tight.

"J-Judy, ease up on the grip!"

"Oops, sorry." She let go of Nick and could see he seemed just as happy.

"How should we celebrate?"

"We'll first go to St Mungo's tomorrow to confirm."

"I will rearrange the schedule for you two tomorrow," Harry said as they prepared to bring in the legion of Death Eaters to Azkaban.

"Thank you sir," Judy replied. Harry just nodded as he and the others disapparated.

"Ready to head home Carrots?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. It's been a hectic night."

Meanwhile, Bellwether seemed to be favoring an injury that she sustained while eluding the Aurors that had caught her legion. She approached Voldemort and he didn't look happy. "Where is your legion?" He asked harshly in parseltongue.

"They were captured milord. I barely escaped with my life," Bellwether said.

"Better you to have died there than return here empty-handed." Bellwether had a shocked look as she was hit with the Killing Curse. She, unlike so many others, was not immune to the hit and she was dumped into a nearby escarpment. Little did Voldemort still know that his old wand, his only weakness, laid with her corpse, concealed within her cloak. "Let this be a lesson to anyone who loses their platoon!" Voldemort shouted as he and the remaining Death Eaters left. Nearby, a Polar Bear in a tuxedo picked up and carried Bellwether's corpse to a big mansion. Inside was an Arctic Shrew sitting in his chair on a desk.

"What is this Raymond?" The Shrew asked in an Italian voice.

"Sir, I found this corpse just a few minutes ago," said the Polar Bear. The Shrew recognized it as Bellwether's body.

"Get me in contact with Nicky. He needs to know of this, as well as Judy." The Polar Bear nodded as he left.

A/N: We can only guess who the arctic shrew is right? ;) Anyways R&R and I hope to see you guys another time. Hoping to get to writing the next part of Kanto Harem Chronicles soon and get back to writing Pokémon Rangers Mystic Force soon.


	6. The Experimentation of Savagery

A/N: Been trying to think on how to write this next chapter. I think I finally figured out how. As usual, JK Rowling owns any Harry Potter characters and Disney Animation Studios owns anything else Zootopia.

It was the day after Bellwether's murder at the hands of Voldemort and everyone in the Auror Office of Precinct 1 was at Mr. Big's mansion in Tundratown getting statements and other things while the wizarding coroners were busy prepping Bellwether's body for transport. As they examined her, they found Voldemort's wand on her person. They proceeded to bag and tag it, which Sean took care of personally with a Pika who recently joined the force named Audrey. Nick could tell his little brother had a thing for the little lagomorph rodent. He teased Sean by saying that it didn't seem like the apple fell too far from the tree when it came to their taste in women: small in stature, adorable and strong. Nick and Judy also delivered the news to Mr. Big and Fru Fru that Judy may be pregnant with Nick's kits. Fru Fru was overjoyed and asked to be the Godmother, which Judy said yes "Nicky, you may want to be more protective of that Bunny of yours from now on," Mr. Big said ominously. "The Death Eaters will surely target her once word gets out that she's pregnant with your kits."

"Some of the sheep, including Doug, already know not to cross me when it comes to harming my Carrot Cake," Nick said back. "They tried harming her in Bunnyborrow and I went savage almost immediately." Mr. Big was shocked and looked to Judy to confirm.

"It's true," Judy said. "I'm just glad Dad didn't try hurting him after that." After all was said and done at Mr. Big's, Judy and Nick took a tram back to Downtown Zootopia to go to St. Mungo's. A Rabbit OBGYN came in and started scanning Judy's belly with her wand and a magical ultrasound was shown through a nearby projector.

"Well Officer Hopps," said the Rabbit doctor. "I can safely say congratulations. You and Officer Wilde have done a new miracle that hasn't been seen since the Weasley children were all born."

"Wait, are you saying that Ron's parents are a pred-prey relationship too?"

"Yes and it's quite remarkable. They had all those kids and on both sides they had a canine parent or relative."

"Nick, did you know that Ron's parents were like that?"

"No, I honestly didn't Carrots," Nick said as he looked just as stunned.

"So we aren't the first pred-prey relationship?"

"Not by a long shot Officer Hopps," replied the doctor. "As for your own kits, it looks like they are slowly developing pretty good so far seeing as things are just starting."

"How many can we expect doc?" Nick asked.

"Well the median size of kits of both your species, the safest number for Officer Hopps to have at one time would be 6. Any more than 6 and she would have some dangerous health risks."

"I'm hoping for at least 4," Judy said as she held Nick's paw as they left St. Mungo's a few minutes later. Nick nodded in agreement as he leaned in and kissed his Bunny. "Hey, we may have to let Harry know we want to just move to desk duty until this is over."

"Agreed," Nick replied. "It's too dangerous doing field work with you pregnant and I'm not leaving your side." As they entered Precinct 1 and headed to Harry's office, Judy couldn't help but cling to her Fox, not that Nick minded. "Oh you Bunnies, you're so emotional."

"You said that the day I came to apologize too."

"Yeah and you still tried to grab the pen." They got into another snogging session before entering Harry's office. "Chief, we would like to request a reassignment to desk duty."

"I take it that the ultrasound read positive?" Harry asked while smiling. Judy's actions of smiling like she was on a powerful love potion and her holding Nick so clingingly was more than enough to confirm. "Well, congratulations you two. There will be at least one more field assignment before desk duty though. Due to what happened last night with Bellwether, we need to run at least one experiment on Wilde to see how badly he has been affected by the Night Howler Wand since he was hit at point blank range. He nearly attacked his own brother but stopped as soon as you arrived Hopps."

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Judy shouted but then remembered who she was speaking to. "I'm sorry Chief, but with all due respect, treating Nick like some sort of science experiment is not gonna fly with me."

"He won't be doing it alone Hopps. You are going to be there with him."

"In what capacity?"

"Well, when you got back from your vacation in Bunnyborrow, you reported that Wilde saved you from Doug and his gang of Death Eaters by going savage. I was hoping we could shine some more light on how his bond to you can save you in the field if the situation arises."

"But what if-?" Judy felt Nick put his paw on her shoulder to tell her to calm down. She couldn't help but cry. Seeing her fiancée treated as nothing more than a science specimen hurt her worse than the Cruciatus Curse.

"I will do it for the sake of the precinct," Nick said voluntarily. "And if I pose a potential threat to the precinct, I will turn in my badge." This got a shocked look from Judy.

"N-nick?"

"Carrots, I can't risk anyone getting hurt just because I get out of control."

"Well, you are in some luck because the one who will be conducting the experiment is an old friend of mine," Harry said. "You know of Hermione Granger, don't you?"

"See Carrots? Nothing to worry about. We have the one who created the Avada Kadavra counterpotion working with us for this. We'll be in good paws."

"The one who will serve as bait to bring out Nick's savagery will be someone who is on death row in Azkaban. Meet with Hermione near the interrogation room." They both nodded.

"Everything will be fine Judy." Nick held her as they met with a female otter with frizzy dirty blonde hair. "Hello there Hermione. We are here in the behest of Chief Potter."

"Ah yes," said the otter in a matter-of-factly way. "Harry told me to get the prisoner ready. Don't worry if you end up killing him Wilde. His DoE is near so it won't be of any great loss."

"Let's just get this over with," Judy said in a huff. She was still hurt by the turn of events.

"I'm sorry to have to put you two through with this Hopps, but it is for everyone's safety."

"Whatever." Nick could tell his Bunny was stressed so he did a bit of a feral lick to get her to cheer up even if he wasn't savage. It caused her to giggle. "Okay fine, just don't overdo it. Who's Nick's victim?"

"It's an old enemy of mine, Harry's and Ron's that is also a sexual predator, literally and figuratively." Nick saw his brother and Ben carry in a Timberwolf and sat him down on the nearby bench in the interrogation room. Hermione then casted a weak binding charm on Nick to subdue him and he relaxed, knowing this was for everyone's safety. Judy just sighed and went in with her fiancée to get this over with. She gently sat Nick on a nearby bench as she readied herself for the bloodbath that may come.

"Okay Dolohov," Judy said as she prepared herself. "What can you tell me about your boss and his current situation?"

"I ain't talking," said the Timberwolf as he leapt at Judy and started to try to tear her clothes off. "Unless I get something in return." The Timberwolf was practically drooling as he eyed Judy in a hungry matter. The Bunny looked back at Nick as he slowly started turning savage. Judy kicked Dolohov like she did to Gideon when she was 9 and was able to escape. However, it didn't stop Nick from jumping at Dolohov and start to attack him viciously. Judy covered her eyes and used a sound-dampening charm to drown out the noise of her Fox fighting the Timberwolf. She could soon smell blood and just had to do a quick look to see if Nick was okay. What she saw nearly horrified her. Nick had bitten into and snapped Dolohov's neck. She was happy he was okay but at the same time scared of what he might do next. Nick, even when savage, saw the horror in her eyes and immediately dropped Dolohov from his maw and slowly approached her. He had his head dipped in submission, as if he were a pup about to be scolded for doing something wrong. Judy, though scared, knew that when Nick did this in savagery, he was trying to show his remorse. She simply smiled and opened her arms to him. He approached slowly and whined like a feral dog.

"It's okay Nick. You aren't gonna hurt me are you sweetie?" He licked her face to confirm and she slowly led him out to the unisex shower room to clean him up as well as get some traces of blood off her fur. As he sat in his savage state, Nick had the biggest look of regret on his face as tears slowly formed in his eyes. "Nick, this is why I didn't want you going through with it. I knew it would traumatize us both." He just sat there whining, trying his best to convey it was for the safety of the citizens. Judy, though only hearing yips and whines knew what he was trying to say. "THAT'S STILL NO FUCKING EXCUSE NICK! YOU'VE BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH HELL IN YOUR LIFE AS IT IS!" His ears folded behind his head. Judy could tell she hurt him by saying what he wanted to do to give back to the community that treated him like shit was wrong. "Look Nick, making the world a better place doesn't mean you have to suffer because of that cause."

"I… Know," Nick said as his savagery was leaving him. "Look Carrots, it'll never be easy to truly be free of other mammals being prejudice towards Foxes but we have to prove that my species can be trusted."

"But why put yourself through such torture? It tears me up to see you go through that pain."

"That's why you should never let them see that they get to you Judy."

"Nick, I know you want to help but this is the wrong way to do it."

"You have a better idea?"

"Didn't my doctor say that we aren't the first pred-prey couple?"

"Yeah, why?"

"What if there are records on other mammals in this type of relationship going savage for the very reason you do now?"

Nick then stared at her, then he laughed. "Merlin's Beard, why didn't we think of that sooner?!"

"See? We didn't need to do anything but that."

"Well, on the plus side there's one less scumbag in the world, even if he was killed in an uncivilized manner."

"We'll ask Hermione to compile her data and cross reference it to known pred-prey relationships and if there were any ministry reports done on them."

"There's the Judy Hopps I know and love, complete and total nerd mode." Nick said this with his signature smugness and smirk that Judy couldn't help but giggle at. It was one thing that she loved the most about Nick. He could crack a bad joke but still make her fall in love with him all over again because the jokes still made her laugh.

"C'mon Slick, get dried off and let's clock out for the night. You and I need to do a type of experiment ourselves."

"What sort of experiment Carrots?"

"Let's call it a sexual form of PTSD therapy."

"Oh? Is a certain Bunny gonna dress up as my therapist and help me past some old trauma?"

"Am I gonna do that? Yes, yes I am. I have to warn you, it may cause you to mistrust me again like back during the Night Howler case."

Nick got a shocked look but then relaxed, reminding himself that this was Judy. She was his fiancée and that he could trust her. "Okay Carrots, I trust you well enough. The relief word will be Pygmy Puff."

"Got it Nick." They walked out to their car and Judy gave Nick's ass a good swat before she went to the driver side to get them back to their apartment. Nick wagged his tail as he got into the passenger side.

"Merlin, what has this Bunny done to me?" Nick asked in his head as he couldn't help but stare at the Doe who changed his life so much all the way home.

A/N: So, yeah. The idea of the experiment of Nick's savagery was rolling in my head for a while yet and I just wanted to get it into the story before I completely lost it. I was gonna have it originally written with them going to Azkaban to perform the experiment but decided to just have them do it in the station. It made it easier to work out for fast results and a quick resolution afterwards. Next chapter will have smut in it so prepare your tissues, socks or what have you. R&R too


	7. Nick's First Therapy Session

A/N: Finally getting to writing chapter 7 of my fanfic. This picks up after chapter 6 ended. JK Rowling owns any characters of Harry Potter and Zootopia and all related characters are owned by Disney Animation Studios.

Once the Fox and Bunny lovers got out of their car from work, Nick was still mulling over how Judy would go about helping him past his fears of wearing a muzzle. He did trust her, it was just how it happened in his youth that still haunted him. "You okay Nick?" Judy asked as she saw his still terrified look.

"I'm just still concerned how we'll proceed with this Carrots," Nick replied with a tone of fear. "How can we do this?"

"How about you go wait on the sofa and I'll go get in character?"

"Okay hunbun." Nick went and did as she asked him to do as she went into their bedroom and pulled out a black and blue outfit with thigh high stockings and garter belt she had bought and hid from him to play her part. As she put it on, she got a devious idea about something.

"I wonder if he would like the spell I discovered." Judy pointed her wand at her nether regions and used a spell she had found in a book when she went to find her outfit. It temporarily turned her pussy into a cock. She read the book further on how pregnant females could still use this particular spell. According to the book, it didn't affect the kits growing inside her whatsoever. After her pussy was replaced by a 7 ½ inch Bunny cock, she pulled her panties up and proceeded to get the rest of the way ready. Once dressed, she strutted out to the living room to Nick who was drooling at the sight of her.

"You look beautiful Carrots."

"That's Dr. Hopps tonight sweetheart." She pointed to her faux psychiatry diploma on the wall nearby.

"Okay Dr. Hopps, might I say how ravishingly beautiful you look this evening and thank you for seeing me so late."

"Despite you being my patient, I can't help but do this to you Officer Wilde." Judy leaned down and deeply kissed her Fox and he kissed back and parted with her lips minutes later, unknowingly rubbing her new bulge in her panties. "Now, what did you want help with?"

Nick took this as his cue to lie back on the couch like a therapy couch. "Well, remember how I told you how I tried joining the Junior Ranger Scouts?" Judy nodded remembering their time on the gondola when their feelings for each other truly ignited that night. That one paw of hers touching his own is what sparked the romance between them, even if Nick was trying to hide it that night. "Ever since that time, I've had a fear and resentment towards muzzles and how they work." Judy recalls all too well the time she botched the press conference and caused her and Nick to split up for about a few weeks since he saw the images of the Night Howlered predators wearing muzzles. It still hurt her to this day how she almost threw away the most important mammal in her life. "So tonight, I would like to see if I can work around it."

"Luckily for you Officer Wilde, I happen to have one for mammals in situations like yours." Judy then pulls out the muzzle in question. It was made of rubber and a thin metal underlay. She figured this was the best way to start so Nick didn't feel any discomfort on his face. Nick kneeled in front of his Bunny and waited for her to strap it on him. Judy started to put the actual muzzle part near his maw. As Judy was slipping it over however, he began to fight back tears while his breathing was increasing rapidly. Judy took this as a warning sign to stop. Just as she was pulling the muzzle away, she felt Nick grab her by the wrists.

"Keep going." His tone was in a low threatening but determined growl. Judy nodded as she tearfully placed the muzzle on Nick's maw, securing the leather straps around his head. After it was finished, she knelt down to his level, tears starting to stream down her face. Nick held her to him and they comforted each other. Judy didn't want Nick to relive the horror from the worst night of his kit life and he didn't want to see her cry just because he was trying to fight an old fear. After her crying stopped, she petted him, still sniffling.

"Well Officer Wilde, do you feel okay?"

"Knowing it was you who muzzled me, I'm actually quite relaxed Dr. Hopps." Judy kissed his head and held him to her bulge. Nick could now feel the new appendage pulsing in her panties. "Is that a carrot Dr. Hopps or are you just happy to see me?" Judy blushed and nodded as she lifted up the skirt of her outfit. Her purple satin panties sported an unladylike bump. Nick took the lead and pulled the piece of clothing down, showing what looked like an uncut Rabbit cock with balls. "Carrots, where did you find a spell to give you this?"

"I-it was when I was shopping for this outfit. Do you like?"

"Yeah I do. To be honest honey, I kinda always wanted to explore the possible gay Fox hiding within myself."

"But is it really considered gay if the one sporting the cock is actually a female Nick?"

"I suppose not Dr. Hopps. Can I taste it?"

Judy quickly got back into character. "You can't do it properly with that muzzle on, can you Officer Wilde?" Nick shook his head and Judy proceeded to take it off. Nick sat there impatiently, wanting so badly to taste Judy's new tool. As soon as the muzzle was off, he tackled her to the chair and gave it a few experimental licks. This caused his Doe to moan as her new cock was lapped at by the Todd's tongue. He took this as a sign that he was doing good and tried his hand at blowing her next. Judy heard Nick gag as he took it to near the back of his throat. "Don't take it like that too fast honey. I don't want you hurting yourself."

Nick took his maw off of her cock with an audible pop. "But it's so delicious Dr. Hopps." Nick put it back in and started moving his maw up and down the length. Judy moaned and restrained herself not to grab the back of Nick's head and mawfuck him. Nick could sense the struggle she was feeling and kept going. He loved seeing Judy like this, under his complete control and withering in sexual ecstasy. Though one question loomed in his head long enough to give her a break. "What of our kits?"

"The book says that it shouldn't affect their development at all you worrywart of a Todd." Nick nodded and resumed his minstration on her shaft. "Just like that Officer Wilde. If I cum, I'll consider it my payment for this therapy session."

"Yes ma'am." Nick doubled his efforts. Judy couldn't hold back anymore and started fucking his maw. Nick gagged but relaxed and let her do her thing. She then pulled away. "Why'd you pull away doc?"

"You need to be treated the same way." Judy pointed to the tent pitching in his Auror blues and Nick blushed. "Such a naughty Todd. You go about giving your therapist a blowjob but not stroking yourself." She picked up a riding crop near where she had taken up the muzzle. She picked up said muzzle again and he waited as she put it back on. She then proceeded to take off his shirt and put fuzzy pawcuffs on him with his hands behind his back. Nick silently thought to himself that Judy was really going all out so this sexual form of PTSD Therapy worked. It seemed to be working too well as his Fox cock throbbed even more in his pants. He was slowly going savage due to her musk being in the air and began to whimper like a pup. "Awww, is my patient all pent up?" Nick nodded and fruitlessly humped the air for relief. She used her wand to lift him onto the couch and undid his pants and pulled them down along with his red boxers. Judy gasped as she was hit in her face by Nick's thick Fox cock. "My my Officer Wilde, your cock is so hard and pulsing." Nick whimpered as she rubbed it with her paw. "Be a good boy and be patient." Nick whined but he was soon yipping in appreciation as Judy licked and worked over Nick's cock. After gaining more confidence, she started deepthroating him while gagging but kept going. Nick did have his worried look like he was out of his savagery due to possibly hurting her, but she gave a all-knowing shake of her head, causing his pupils to once again become slitted and him to growl as Judy kept working at his cock. She then started experimenting another way. She stuck a finger up Nick's ass. He whined and his tail started wagging and he panted through the muzzle. "Seems like Officer Wilde would like a little anal play done on him, wouldn't he?" Nick could only whine and grind against her finger. "Thought so. So, can I try something else?" Nick tilted his head in curiosity as Judy stood from her position and rubbed her cock. Nick went wide-eyed and nodded, looking like he was begging quietly. "I'll take that as a 'yes'." Judy used Accio to grab a nearby bottle of lube and was careful to make both her cock and Nick's ass as slick as possible. Judy started inserting herself into his ass and he whined. She gave the Todd comforting pats as inch after inch sunk into his tailhole. "That's it Nick. Take your Doe's cock like a good boy." Nick wanted so much to lick Judy's muzzle as she got balls deep, resting there and waiting for him to adjust. She undid the leather straps and granted his wish. He slowly came out of his savagery and deeply kissed his Doe.

"Fuck me hard Carrots, please." Judy did Nick one better as she wrapped her growing tits from her pregnancy around his Foxhood and started plowing away at his ass. The friction of her fucking his ass which hit his prostate and the grinding between her tits caused him to whine in pleasure, but he wasn't fully savage again yet. He kissed her more, begging like a vixen in heat to have his fiancée fuck him with her cock. Judy was all too happy to oblige as Nick continued to grind against her cock and humped her boobs. Nick could soon feel the telltale signs of her release and he held her close. "CUM INSIDE ME JUDY! LET ME FEEL WHAT YOU FELT THE NIGHT WE LOST OUR VIRGINITY TOGETHER!" These words caused Judy's balls to churn. She squealed as she released in his ass and Nick howled while being filled with her cum. After she stopped cumming, Judy felt her cock and balls shrink away and return to their normal look of being her Rabbit pussy. Nick lay there, dazed and satisfied, but Judy wasn't done yet because Nick had yet to truly cum. She climbed on top of Nick and rode his cock, still sensitive from its prostate massage. "C-carrots, please let me rest a bit before I cum too quickly."

"Oh c'mon Nick, just cum already. I don't want my future hubby being blueballed before we have to work tomorrow behind the desk." She popped his knot into her wet snatch and squeezed it with her vaginal muscles as best as she could. Nick couldn't take much more as he roughly grabbed her by her ass, howled and came deep inside her already pregnant cervix. Judy laid on top of Nick, her fingers circling his chiseled Fox chest. "Hmm, you know," she said in a sing-song voice.

"What is it Carrots?"

"Okay 2 things actually. One, that was much more fun than I would've anticipated."

"Not to mention you helped me get passed the trauma of wearing a muzzle finally. And the second thing?"

"After joining the Auror Office, it seems like you've been working out."

"I have to make sure my Bunny is well protected with Voldemort out there, don't I?"

"You certainly do. Just didn't think you'd look this good under your blues."

"Beautiful Doe."

"Sexy Todd."

Nick decided to pull out a classic line from the first day he joined the Auror Office and had to stop Flash from speeding. "You know you love me."

Judy saw his bedroom eyes and she returned the favor by kissing him deeply and repeating what she said that day while having bedroom eyes herself. "Do I know that? Yes, yes I do." As they cuddled up on the couch, Nick used Accio to summon their comforter from their bed and lay it on top of them.

"Good night my sweet angel." Nick's tail wagged as he said these words and drifted to sleep.

"Sleep well you handsome devil." Judy's own cottontail twitched as she slowly joined her future husband in the blissful sleep that awaited them.

A/N: Even as I write this, I cry because it conveys so much as to how much of an influence my beautiful fiancée Emily Stone has on this fanfic. She was of course the one who spurred the fires to write such a thing so it also shows that I'm a hopeless romantic when it comes to us. Just want her to know that if she continues to read this, she has saved me from the pit of despair like I did for her. She is the Judy Hopps to my Nick Wilde and always will be. Special thanks to codymross of DeviantArt for proofreading this for me. R&R and clean your keyboards :-P


End file.
